


One-Man Show

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets to enjoy an extra perk when Jack spends the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/ Ianto, Ianto loves listening to Jack singing,’ at fic_promptly.

Another start to another day, and they’ve got to get ready for work. Even though Jack always tries to persuade him otherwise, on mornings like this, Ianto insists on separate showers. If he didn’t, they’d be late to the Hub every day, which wouldn’t bother Jack, but Ianto has the Hub’s other residents to think of. It’s not fair to make Myf, Janet, and whatever temporary guests are currently inhabiting the cells, wait an extra hour for their breakfast.

Ianto has another, slightly more personal reason for his morning rule; he always showers first so that he can be shaving, or in the bedroom dressing, while Jack showers. Jack only sings when he’s showering alone, and Ianto loves to listen to his one-man show, although he’d never actually come right out and say so to Jack’s face. After all, if Jack’s head were any bigger, he wouldn’t fit in the shower stall, and then he’d never sing at all.

Truth is, Jack has a wonderful singing voice, and it’s a treat for Ianto to be entertained by such a consummate performer in his own home. Ballads and show tunes are Jack’s favourite material, and he has a seemingly endless repertoire of them, though there are some he performs more often than others, songs that are his particular favourites, no doubt.

Luckily for Ianto, Jack’s voice is strong enough that he can be heard from almost anywhere in the small flat, so the fact that he’s listening avidly to every note isn’t too obvious. By the time Jack gets out of the shower, dries himself off, and goes to dress, still singing his heart out, Ianto is usually in the kitchen, fixing breakfast while the coffee is brewing. 

Jack has to stop singing in order to eat, which is a shame, but at least Ianto knows he can count on a repeat performance the next time Jack stays the night. 

The End


End file.
